Building block kits utilize one of a variety of different mechanisms to connect the building blocks together. Several common types of building blocks, such as those sold under the LEGO® and MEGABLOCK® trademarks, utilize rigid protrusions and correspondingly shaped recesses that allow the building blocks to be connected together. Although this configuration can work well for connecting the blocks together, the blocks cannot be easily connected to any other object unless the other object is specifically designed with the same protrusions or recesses. Further, the blocks can only be connected together in a limited number of ways, for example, the blocks typically need to be connected end-to-end and cannot be fastened together at their sides or at an angle. Further, once the blocks are firmly connected together, it can be difficult to separate them, especially for a child with limited strength or dexterity. Additionally, such blocks are typically made of a hard plastic which can scratch other objects that they come in contact with, or cause injury to people, such as when improperly handled by children or when stepped, sat, or laid upon.